Filmens internationale ekspansion 1905-12
Disposition Frankrig (Film som industri), Pathe, Gaumont, Film d’art, USA (Biografernes udbredelse og patenttrusten) og udvikling af filmfortællingen (continuity) og genrer. Frankrig: Film som industri De franske selskaber tager initiativet. Pathé * Det største – vertikalt integreret fra 1902 (produktion, distribution, visning). Senere også horisontalt integreret (spreder sig til andre lande bl.a. Italien og Rusland). * 1907: Udlejning i stedet for salg af film – gjorde det nemmere og billigere for biografer. * Stencilfarvelægning (300 mennesker sad og farvelage). Fik senere en maskine. * Rejsen til Jupiter (Segundo de Chomon, Pathé, Frankrig, 1909). Mand kravler op af stige til Jupiter. Eksempel på stencilfarvelægning. * Tintning: Lyse varierede, mørke forblev sorte. * Toning: Lyse hvide, mørke varierede. * Seriesucces: Max Linder (instruktør og skuespiller) lavede en komisk figur, der kom ud for pinlige sociale situationer. Kaldt ‘Professor’ af Chaplin. Første filmstjerne. * The Husbands Ruse (Max Linder, Pathé, Frankrig, 1913). Prøver at begå selvmord – mislykkedes. Gaumont * Alice Guy hovedinstruktør/lærer til 1908 – overtaget derefter af Louis Feuillade. *Længere film: ** The birth, life, and death of Jesus Christ (Alice Guy & Victorin Jasset, Gaumont, Frankrig 1906). 33 min. 2 spoler. * Lydeksperimenter: phonoscene ** En disk er synkroniseret med billedet. ** La marseillaise (Instruktører ukendt, Frankrig, 1907). Lydfilm, teatralsk, syngende foran kanon. * Genrerinstruktøren ** Sociale melodramaer, komedier, historiske film. ** Det sociale melodrama: *** Skampletten (Louis Feuillade, Gaumont, Frankrig, 1911). Lange indstillinger. Åbner. Nærbillede. *** Åbner i biografpalads - *Gaumont-Palace (1911) - 3400 pladser Film d'Art - Kunstfilm * Scenestjerner, kendte dramatikere eller musikere (her: Camille Saint-Saëns). ** The assasination of Duc de Guise (André Calmettes & Charles Le Bargy, Film d’Art, Frankrig 1908). Historisk film – mordet på Duc de Guise. Antinaturalistisk. Selskabet lukkede i 1911. USA : Biografernes udbredelse og patentkrig * Nickelodeon-biograferne – ny måde at se film på ** Nickel = 5 cent, 1907-1914 : Over tredobling af biografer, 1910: 26 millioner biografbesøg pr. uge ** 1-spole-norm: 300 meter = 15 min. v. 18fps. Senere i perioden Picturepallaces. ** Lokalt, nemt og billigt – for underklassen osv. Film lejes ud – fast pris pr. længde. Metervare. ** Mange udenlandske film pga. patentproblem. Synkronisering, pianist. *** Those Awful Hats (D. W. Griffith, AM&B, USA 1908). Det klassiske hatteproblem i et teater. **Biografer tilbød i øvrigt folk et nyt privat rum, hvor man kunne tage sin kæreste med hen. Features * En film der kunne stå alene, hoveddelen – senere en længere film – multireel. ** The Story of the Kelly Gang (Charles Tait, Australien, 1906). Fredløse Ned Kelly. Første rigtige narrative feature film i moderne optik, der kunne stå alene. 3 reels. Edison sagsøger andre firmaer * Forlanger patent – AM&B nægter. Krigen gør at produktionen formindskes. Vitagraph betaler. Edison (sammen med AM&B) - MPPC * Motion Picture Patent Company (1908) * Samarbejde for at få kontrol over hele filmbranchen. * Pathé, Méliès, Vitagraph (Selig + Kalem + Essanay + George Kleine + Lubin) er også med. Besidder andre vigtige funktioner. * Oligopol. Udenfor MPPC - Independence * Carl Laemmle – IMP (Independent Moving Picture Alliance – senere Universal) * Viser film fra Europa der ikke var med i MPPC: ** Danmark: "Lion Hunt" (Viggo Larsen, Great Northern (Nordisk), 1907). ** Afgrunden (Urban Gad, Kosmorama, 1910). Med Asta Nielsen. Italien: stort opsatte oldtidsfilm. ** Nerone (Nero) (Luigi Maggi, Ambrosio, Italien 1909) * Kæmpe konstant med sagsanlæg, afgørende dom i 1912 der tillader alle at filme uden at skulle betale patent. Udflytning til Hollywood – Masser af plads, kedelige forstad, bedre klima pga. udendørsfilming. Udvikling af filmfortællingen Billedkomposition og arrangement understøtter fortællingen * The Accursed Mill (Alfred Machin, Pathé, Frankrig, 1909). Mennesker danser rundt og forbi kameraet i forgrunden og baggrunden – dybdevirkning. Mølle – spændt fast. Tidligere meget flade rum. Malede vægge. * The birth, life, and death of Jesus Christ (Alice Guy & Victorin Jasset, Gaumont, Frankrig 1906). Dybdevirkninger afprøves. Foregænger tableaustil – staging in depth. * The Painted Lady (Griffith, 1912) Klipning - Continuity-systemet * Klipningens muligheder for sammenkædning af indstillinger 1 - INTERCUTTING: Krydsklipning - Klip mellem to rum * The Runaway Horse (Louis Gasnier, Pathé, Frankrig 1908) 2 - CONTIGUITY EDITING: Kontinuitet og kausalitet mellem shots * Rescued by Rover (Cecil Hepworth, England, 1905). Hund der hjælper til at redde en kidnappet baby. Hund løber med venstre – ind i højre side i billedet. 3 - ANALYTICAL EDITING (Indklip): Frame-analyse * Analyserer og undersøger hvad der sker nærmere i billedet. * The Lonedale Operator (D. W. Griffith, AM&B, USA, 1911). Tyve bryder ind på station. Klipper ind til en svensknøgle. Tintet udendørs. * Rejsen til Jupiter (Segundo de Chomon, Pathé, Frankrig, 1909). Jupiter set i kikkert. Editing-Genrer Film der benytter dele af Continuity-systemet. Muliggjort pga. af det. Last-Minute Rescue: * The Lonely Villa (D. W. Griffith, AM&B, USA, 1909) * The Lonedale Operator (D. W. Griffith, AM&B, USA, 1911) * Suspense (Lois Weber & Philips Smalley, Rex, USA, 1913) * The Country Doctor (Griffith, 1909). Mary Pickford. Chase: * Rescued by Rover (Cecil Hepworth, England, 1905) * The Runaway Horse (Louis Gasnier, Pathé, Frankrig 1908) Spektakulær historisk film: * Nerone (Nero) (Luigi Maggi, Ambrosio, Italien 1909) * The Assasination of Duc de Guise (André Calmettes & Charles Le Bargy, Film d’Art, Frankrig 1908) Melodrama: * Afgrunden (Urban Gad, Kosmorama, 1910). Komedier: * Those Awful Hats (D. W. Griffith, AM&B, USA 1908) * The Husbands Ruse (Max Linder, Pathé, Frankrig, 1913) Kategori:Historiske perioder